


El Fondo de la Botella

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Demon Ruby (Supernatural), Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, F/M, Healer Castiel, Homophobia, Human Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Religion, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: Castiel Novak puede sanar a las personas con sólo tocarlas y ese es un don que su familia ha explotado por años. Dean Winchester sufre daño al corazón tras recibir una descarga eléctrica y sólo espera morir en paz como expiación a sus pecados. Es una lástima que Castiel no acepte un no por respuesta. ///POR FALTA DE INTERÉS, ÉSTA HISTORIA SE VA A HIATUS///.





	1. Chapter 1

 

El apellido Novak, en eslavo, significa _Nuevo._ Novato, recién llegado, _extraño…_ pero, en el vecindario que habita, con el resto de su familia, en Topeka, Kansas, todos lo ven como sinónimo de algo mayor, algo que hace que a Castiel se le erice el vello de la nuca y sienta escalofríos en la espalda cada vez que pone los pies en una iglesia y nota, con un crujido de cuellos idéntico, la forma en la que el mundo entero gira el rostro para _verlo_ , como si fuera una planta en peligro de extinción que ha decidido asomar la cabeza de la tierra en la que se esconde o un animal exótico exhibido en el zoo.

La mano de Jimmy, su hermano gemelo, cerrándose en su hombro y la sonrisa orgullosa de su madre, labios pintados de un cuidadoso y sencillo tono rosado, de pie a su lado mientras avanzan hacia la hilera principal de asientos, justo frente al altar donde el sacerdote ofrece la misa de siete PM, confirman, cada vez, que es cierto: es un espectáculo para el pueblo y, cuando levanta la mirada, ligeramente irritada e incómoda, para contemplar el gran crucifijo que corona la cúpula más alta de la edificación, sólo puede contemplar el rostro adolorido de un Cristo abatido y preguntarle, dentro de su cabeza, _¿por qué?_

Todos los días, escucha las oraciones del padre a la misma hora, en el mismo lugar, sentado con la misma gente, con la misma cuestión en la cabeza cuando, se supone que, lo único que debería hacer en ese sitio es _rezar_ , pero hace mucho tiempo olvidó las palabras exactas, los gestos correctos de su mano al persignarse, así que, _todos los días,_ inclina la cabeza en solemne rendimiento y finge prestar atención a los salmos, conmoverse por las enseñanzas de una religión de la que, sin proponérselo, abandonó el camino hace _mucho tiempo_ sin ser capaz de expresarlo en voz alta.

Mientras se contempla las rodillas, un martes por la noche, la pequeña mano de su sobrina, Claire, aparece sobre una de ellas y se obliga a levantar la mirada para contemplar a la niña de escasos nueve años, que le regala una sonrisa amistosa… antes de ser amonestada por Amelia, su madre, que le sujeta la mano con firmeza y la obliga a mirar al frente, a prestar atención a cada palabra y a consumirlas como _alimento para su alma_.

Castiel frunce los labios al notar la incomodidad en la cara de la niña y, con un suspiro, vuelve a agachar la cabeza y a sumergirse en su oscuridad individual.

—

Todo comenzó con Emmanuel Novak, su bisabuelo, que descubrió _el don_ en medio de la desesperación de salvar a su primogénito, en aquél entonces, un niño de tan sólo seis años, quien fue golpeado por un auto a las afueras de la ciudad, mientras cruzaba la calle.

Castiel ha escuchado la historia incansables veces y la conoce a la perfección: Emmanuel, al ver a su hijo, Michael, magullado y sangrente, en el suelo, lo tomó en brazos y, alzando el rostro para mirar al cielo, le suplicó a _Dios,_ con la voz estrangulada por el llanto, que no se lo llevara aún, que le diera la oportunidad de seguir viviendo y, a cambio, él se encargaría de convertirlo en el más fiel de sus siervos. Sus súplicas fueron escuchadas por el universo porque, en cuanto terminó de hablar, luz blanca se desprendió de sus manos, envolviendo el cuerpo casi sin aliento de su hijo que, de inmediato, separó los labios para tomar aire y llenarse los pulmones, levantándose del suelo como si minutos antes no hubiera tenido las costillas rotas y sangre en la boca.

Daphne, la esposa de Emmanuel, fue la primera en proclamar aquello como un _milagro_ del Señor, ya que su marido aún no conseguía salir de la estupefacción provocada por lo que acababa de contemplar, de hacer…

Cuando quedó claro que el fenómeno se quedó con él, creyendo que era un regalo del cielo que no debía serle negado a otros, Daphne convenció a su esposo de ayudar a todos aquellos que lo necesitaran, así que, pronto, el talento del hombre fue conocido en toda la ciudad y Emmanuel se vio curando desde enfermedades terminales hasta malformaciones genéticas —Gabriel, hermano mayor de Castiel y Jimmy, siempre silba, fingiendo asombro, ante esas palabras. Jimmy suele amonestarlo con la mirada y Castiel, ocultar una sonrisa en su hombro—.

Los Novak siempre se enorgullecen al llegar a ésta parte de _su_ historia familiar, aunque Castiel, el único _bendecido_ con el don actualmente, siente un nudo de ansiedad en la garganta y el impulso de escapar, porque la segunda parte del relato no es tan _buena_ como la primera —Jimmy siempre lo mira como si lo creyera desquiciado: según él, la historia avanza en línea recta y no puede ser cortada en dos partes distintas: él la considera hermosa y melancólica, cuando a Castiel sólo le provoca _horror_ —.

Un día, pasados años y años desde la primera vez que Emmanuel sanó a su hijo, un hombre se presentó en su hogar a altas horas de la noche, alegando que había viajado largas distancias sólo para conocerlo, porque necesitaba de él: su esposa había muerto dando a luz y la quería de vuelta.

Cuando era más joven, tras escuchar el relato, Castiel solía encerrarse en su habitación, recostarse en la cama y mirar al techo, sin parpadear, hasta que los ojos comenzaban a arderle y lagrimear, intentando imaginar lo que una petición como esa debió provocar en alguien como su bisabuelo que, según había escuchado, tenía el corazón más blanco y entregado a Dios que alguien pudiera imaginar.

Sanar a los vivos, incluso a los moribundos, era una cosa… pero meterse en los dominios de la Muerte, era algo completamente diferente: nadie podía, ni siquiera Emmanuel, y eso fue algo que el hombre se negó a entender. Cuando Emmanuel intentó explicarle que lo que le pedía era algo imposible, el hombre entró en pánico, dando paso a la cólera y, sacando un arma de su abrigo, le disparó al patriarca de los Novak, justo en el corazón. Emmanuel murió en los brazos de su esposa aquella noche.

Jimmy suele persignarse, agachar la cabeza en oración al llegar a esa parte, y susurrar algo parecido a _se reunió con Nuestro Señor, pero su Gracia se quedó con nosotros_ y mirar a Castiel como si se tratara de una bendición.

Bien, Castiel no se siente de esa manera: Anna, su tía-abuela, hermana menor de Michael, heredó el don de su padre y éste la condujo a la locura, desentrañándola, sometiéndola, asfixiándola y consumiéndola hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y, entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación en el hospital psiquiátrico donde su familia la internó, se quitó la vida, cortándose las venas con un trozo de metal oxidado que logró arrancar de la base de su cama.

Y fue porque sanar a la gente enferma no era el único componente del obsequio que Dios le otorgó al bisabuelo Novak, pero eso, Emmanuel prefirió guardarlo en completo silencio ya que, cuando Anna abrió la boca, el mundo la tachó de enferma mental y la arrojaron a un contenedor, sin siquiera meditar sus palabras.

Hoy, Castiel sabe que el bisabuelo _veía cosas_ , las mismas que Anna, su hija, décadas después de él, dibujó en cuadernos, usando trazos burdos y grotescos: hombres y mujeres de rostros descompuestos, cubiertos de sombras y cicatrices de quemaduras que parecen hechas en lo más profundo del averno, sombras traslúcidas de almas que parecen haber perdido su cuerpo, pero no las ganas de permanecer en este mundo y _personas_ que van por la vida caminando, viviendo y respirando como los humanos, entre ellos, en su medio, pero llevan a cuestas, enraizadas entre los omóplatos, dos grandes alas oscuras que, a pesar de lucir bañadas en carboncillo, recuerdan a las más bellas de las aves, aunque éstas no posean el destello blanco azulado que deslumbra en las pupilas de estos seres alados de la misma forma en que se desprende de las manos de Castiel cuando las coloca sobre alguien para aliviar cualquiera que sea su mal.

Ver demonios, espíritus y ángeles: ese fue el precio que Emmanuel tuvo que pagar por salvar la vida de su hijo, misma tarifa que colgó sobre las cabezas de sus descendientes y que Castiel calla con recelo, junto a otro puñado de secretos.

—

Tras la misa, toda la familia se reúne en la casa principal para cenar. Castiel ocupa su sitio acostumbrado, junto a su madre y frente a su padre, mientras Gabriel se deja caer pesadamente a su lado, dándose palmadas en el estómago para anunciar, como siempre, que se muere de hambre, mientras Balthazar le dedica miradas poco impresionadas desde el otro lado de la mesa. Nick habla con su esposa embarazada, Sarah, mientras Jimmy ayuda a Claire a colocarse la servilleta en las piernas y Amelia les sonríe, con el mentón apoyado en los dedos entrelazados.

Las empleadas les sirven presurosas y, cuando una de ellas llena la copa de Gabriel de vino, pero no la de Castiel, éste simplemente pone los ojos en blanco y le quita la botella de la mano para hacerlo él mismo, ante la mirada irritada de su madre, que le dedica una sonrisa a manera de advertencia y que él se obliga a devolver, intentando darle a entender que le importa un carajo si le parece o no. Cuando bebe el primer sorbo de la copa, los ojos de Naomi se entornan peligrosamente y Nick rompe en risas, seguido, inmediatamente, de Gabriel, que no le da importancia a tener la boca llena de pasta cremosa.

Si Anna no se volvió loca por las cosas que veía y no pudo mantener en secreto, seguramente fue por tener una madre tan controladora como la de Castiel, que cada día se siente más atrapado en esa tumba de casa y cuya desesperación comienza a ahogarlo porque, cada vez que logra romper una amarra, aparece otra.

— ¿Mickey no ha llamado, ma? —pregunta Nick, rompiendo un trozo de pan para metérselo en la boca, mirando a su madre con atención, asegurándose de masticar de la manera más grotesca posible sólo para molestarla.

Naomi se pinza los lagrimales con dos dedos tensos y niega con la cabeza: al menos, ésta vez no los somete a la acostumbrada queja de _llámame madre, Nicholas_ , a lo que éste sólo hubiera respondido con algo sardónico que la habría hecho enfurecer más.

—No —responde la mujer resueltamente.

Michael es el primogénito Novak, nombrado en honor al padre de Naomi, lo que demuestra que todas las esperanzas de la mujer estaban puestas en él desde que nació, ya que ella adoraba a su padre. A veces, Castiel se pregunta si su madre estuvo al borde del pánico al ver todo un desfile de hijos nacer —primero Michael, luego Nick, Balthazar y Gabriel— sin que ninguno tuviera el don de Emmanuel hasta que llegaron Jimmy y él y, aun así, tuvo que esperar quince años hasta que Jimmy estuvo a punto de morir de un ataque de asma a mitad de la primavera y Castiel tuvo la oportunidad de sanarlo.

Dios, recordar ese día aún le provoca escalofríos, no sólo por haber estado a punto de perder a su gemelo, sino, también, por la mirada triunfante en los ojos de su madre, que lo contempló, por primera vez, como si fuera _valioso._ La verdad era que ese día le rompió el corazón y la herida no ha sanado aún.

—Claro, consiguió un trabajo importante en Nueva York y se olvidó de nosotros, su pobre familia campesina —bromea Nick, haciendo un gesto con la mano para abarcar toda la mesa, lo que hace reír a Balthazar, Gabriel e incluso a Sarah, aunque no a los demás.

La verdad es que los Novak no resaltan sólo por sus particulares dones divinos, si no, también, por sus grandes cuentas en el banco. Castiel se siente asqueado cada vez que piensa al respecto, ya que eso sólo ha contribuido a aumentar la soberbia de su familia.

— ¿Por qué el tío Zacharias no nos bendijo con su presencia el día de hoy? —pregunta Gabriel, fingiendo pena, aunque se repantinga en el respaldo de su silla y hace girar el contenido de su copa con un gesto lánguido de la muñeca.

Zacharias es párroco de la iglesia, hermano de Naomi y, aunque generalmente es él quien ofrece el servicio que suelen escuchar, esa noche fue otro el encargado. Castiel no le prestó la mínima importancia, Zacharias suele provocarle escalofríos, ya que tiene el don de mirarlo a los ojos y hacerlo sentir como si supiera hasta el más íntimo de sus secretos, lo cual, en su caso, no es algo conveniente.

—La señora Kelley se puso mal de nuevo, fue a visitarla para tranquilizarla —responde Naomi, limpiándose la boca con la servilleta y Castiel se prepara para recibir una mirada de su parte que sólo puede significar una cosa: _trabajo._ Y ahí está, sin pausas ni demoras—. La pobre está tan asustada de que le digan que tiene cáncer, aunque sus estudios no han sido definitivos —cuenta, sin alejar los ojos de los de Castiel, que siente el estómago revuelto: la señora Kelley es hipocondriaca, todo Topeka lo sabe; Castiel la ha visitado al menos tres meses el último año y, cada vez que pone las manos sobre ella y _nada_ ocurre, ella lo observa como si lo creyera un barbaján, aunque la primera vez sanó su gripe—. Su hija, April, vino ésta mañana preguntando por ti, cuando no te encontró, dejó sus saludos.

Castiel se obliga a sonreír.

Oh, Dios, no… primero era Sarah preguntando por Nick, hasta que se casaron —y, al menos ahora, su hermano parece ser relativamente feliz con ella, aunque muchas veces confesó que hubiera preferido un tipo de mujer más… _festiva,_ motivo por el que se tardaron tanto tiempo en concebir un hijo— y, luego, Amelia siendo invitada a las reuniones familiares constantemente hasta que Jimmy anunció su compromiso.

Balthazar se atraganta con la carne y Gabriel ríe, haciendo un sonido similar al que se escucha al limpiar un vidrio. Castiel separa la boca y hala aire; frente a él, Ishim dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios y Castiel la contempla con ojos entornados: sabe que su padre está al tanto de lo que trama su madre, como siempre, y lo odia un poco por dejar que lo enreden en una telaraña de la que jamás podrá salir si no comienza a luchar antes de que sea tarde.

—April es una mujer agradable —responde, midiendo el peso de sus palabras antes de dejarlas salir por su boca—, sin embargo, la encuentro atractiva sólo como amiga —agrega, porque es cierto.

Todas las mujeres a su alrededor, le atraen sólo de esa forma… lástima que gran parte de su familia no pueda saberlo —la mano de Gabriel se cierra en su rodilla por debajo de la mesa y, aunque fuera de tiempo, Castiel se lo agradece, parpadeando mientras intenta concentrarse en la comida que tiene delante—.

Jimmy abre la boca y lo condena:

—Sólo amigos no es suficiente, Castiel —protesta—. ¿Nunca has sentido la necesidad de ser _feliz_ como Sarah y Nick, Amelia y yo? —pregunta, observándolo con _demasiada_ atención.

Castiel, ciertamente, nunca ha sentido el impulso de apuñalar al hombre que tiene su mismo rostro tanto como en este momento.

Balthazar hace un ruido estrangulado y la mano de Gabriel se cierra con más fuerza en su rodilla, casi haciéndole daño.

—Por supuesto que sí —responde, antes de darse cuenta de que ha metido la cabeza voluntariamente en la cuerda.

Naomi da una palmada en el aire y sonríe.

— ¡Estupendo! Mañana, después de que _visitemos_ a su madre, la invitaré a cenar. Será un maravilloso comienzo.

Castiel pierde el apetito por completo y, con la mirada fija en él, Nick se echa a reír de nuevo, sumergiéndolo en el infierno.

—

—Si no quieres terminar casado con alguien que _no_ amas, debes decírselos —dice Gabriel, con la mirada fija en el camino, mientras hace girar el volante para conducirlos a la calle donde se encuentra el edificio departamental de Castiel, que lo mira, agotado, por el espejo retrovisor.

Balthazar, que vive al otro lado de la ciudad, pero se unió al viaje en el auto de Gabriel sólo porque parecía muy interesado en sostener esta conversación, gira un poco en el asiento del copiloto para verlo a los ojos y señalarlo con un dedo demasiado largo:

—O fingir tu muerte, como Gabe hizo cuando mamá le presentó a aquella mujer, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿La que horneaba galletas para los niños del orfanato?

Gabriel hace un sonido estrangulado y detiene el auto con mucha fuerza frente al edificio de Castiel, haciendo que los tres se muevan con la inercia hacia adelante y Castiel casi se golpeé la cabeza con el hombro del asiento de Balthazar.

—No voy a fingir mi muerte —sentencia, bastante seguro, mirando a los otros dos como si estuvieran locos… y, para su desgracia, lo están.

—Nosotros te ayudaríamos, lo sabes —añade Gabriel, mirándolo con una sonrisa demasiado amplia en la boca—. Es divertido: ese mes que me libré de ustedes fue como estar en el Mardi Gras y eso que sólo me encerré en un cuartucho de hotel a comer comida china y ver pornografía.

Castiel hace una mueca de asco y Balthazar se limita a reír.

Si Naomi se enterara de todas las películas pornográficas amateur que Gabriel ha protagonizado, sufriría un aneurisma y ni Castiel podría salvarle la vida entonces.

—Yo… voy a decirles. Y me voy a largar de aquí —confiesa, porque es una idea que ha tenido en mente por… los últimos quince años, lo cual es triste—. Pero primero necesito planear las cosas.

—Si quieres que transfiera todo tu dinero a una cuenta a la que nuestros padres no tengan acceso, lo haré —se apresura a decir Balthazar, que sabe, mejor que nadie, que la mejor táctica de su madre para mantenerlos sometidos, es la amenaza de dejarlos en la calle, aunque el abuelo Michael dejó en claro, en su testamento, cómo dividía su herencia entre sus nietos y que Naomi no podía interferir con esto cuando fueran mayores de edad.

Aunque Castiel trabaja y gana lo suficiente para mantenerse por su cuenta sin los Novak, eso sería de gran ayuda, así que mueve la cabeza de arriba abajo y Balthazar sonríe.

—La abuela Hannah te dejó esa casa enorme en Lawrence y nadie la ha rentado en un tiempo. Tal vez haya suficiente distancia entre ciudades para que nuestros padres no te alcancen con su veneno —aventura Gabriel y Castiel frunce los labios.

El verdadero problema no es ni el dinero, ni la casa, ni la ciudad, ni el trabajo… sino que, siendo, actualmente, el único Novak que conserva la cualidad que hace resaltar a su familia entre las demás, duda que sus padres lo dejen marchar sin dar pelea.

Tal vez harán caso omiso de Castiel sintiéndose interesado en el género masculino más que en el femenino con tal de mantenerlo a su lado, pero, la verdad, pensar de esa manera es engañarse. Desde hace años está al tanto de la forma en la que todos van a reaccionar cuando lo sepan y se ha venido preparando desde entonces. Es una fortuna tener a familiares como Balthazar y Gabriel de su lado, sobre todo porque está seguro de que Nick también lo sabe y sólo espera el momento adecuado para dejar caer la bomba.

Se cubre la cara con las manos y respira hondo.

Gabriel le da una palmada en la rodilla, tratando de animarlo.

—Ve el lado bueno, al menos fui yo y no mamá quien te encontró con aquél chico en la cama cuando tenías diecisiete años.  

Castiel gruñe y Balthazar ríe hasta casi ahogarse con su propia saliva.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Cuando Dean baja del Impala y mira la edificación al otro lado de la calle, Mary sale del lugar, con una gran sonrisa en los labios y un aro de llaves dando vueltas en su dedo, tintineando como campanas. El viento le mece el cabello, sujeto en una media coleta con una pinza de plástico, y el sol hace resplandecer cada hebra como un halo dorado.

Dean se arregla la chaqueta de cuero, se asegura de que la camisa a cuadros azul que usa debajo no luzca demasiado arrugada o descuidada y, mientras cierra la puerta del auto, sopla aire en la palma de su mano para comprobar si la menta que ingirió mientras conducía eliminó el tufo a alcohol, aunque sabe que Mary no es tonta: con sólo una mirada, ella siempre descifra el rompecabezas de emociones que hay en su cabeza y cuándo ha sido lo suficientemente insoportable para obligarlo a intentar ahogarse en alcohol.

—Se ve bien, mamá —dice, hablando en voz alta para que ella lo oiga a pesar de la distancia, intentando emular la sonrisa que Mary aún lleva en la cara al mismo tiempo que, tras mirar a ambos lados, cruza la calle para reunirse con ella.

Mary guarda las llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón y abre los brazos, ofreciéndole una fuerte y cálida bienvenida en la que él se hunde sin protestar, sintiendo la suavidad de los rizos dorados de la mujer acariciándole la mejilla y aspirando, con deleite, el aroma de su perfume y champú.

Mary es pequeña y menuda comparada a él y, mientras le rodea la cintura con cuidado, Dean se siente como un gigante, capaz de destrozarla con sólo cerrar los brazos —se estremece: sabe que esa es una noción nacida de haberle provocado un mal a su madre hace años. La culpa lo consume y la pena le aporrea la cabeza como si se tratara de un mazo—. Sin querer, afirma el contacto y Mary se queja por lo bajo. _Bien hecho, Dean,_ piensa con remordimiento, aflojando el agarre hasta que sus codos se sienten lánguidos y sus manos apenas pueden permanecer en el aire, casi sin rozar la camiseta rosada que la mujer está usando.

Cuando se da cuenta de que, en medio del abrazo, Mary le olisquea el cuello de la ropa, siente una profunda vergüenza y, dando un paso atrás, rompe el contacto, mirando al suelo al mismo tiempo que finge rascarse la nariz. La sonrisa se evapora de los labios de Mary y, en su lugar, aparece la misma mueca de _preocupación_ con la que Dean está tan familiarizado.

Vergüenza, vergüenza, vergüenza… mira por encima del hombro hacia su auto y lo único que desea es _huir._

—Apenas son las diez, Dean —dice ella, con tacto, pero sin poder contener el tinte irritado en su voz—. Es muy temprano para beber, ¿no te parece? ¡Y conducir! —repara, señalando el Impala con la palma de la mano hacia arriba, como si apenas acabara de percatarse de la monstruosidad que implicaban las acciones de su hijo y se las estuviera colocando en una bandeja frente a la nariz.

Dean siente la cara caliente, sudor resbalando por el cuello.

—Sólo fue una cerveza, mamá. No te pongas así —pide, encogiéndose de hombros y metiendo los pulgares entre el cuero de su cinturón y la tela de los jeans desgastados que está usando: en realidad, fueron dos. Y media. Pero está bien. Enserio. _Está bien._  

Mary suspira, derrotada, y niega con la cabeza. No fue la intención de Dean arruinar este día tan especial para ella y, de inmediato, la culpa se hace con él, sujetándolo por el cogote y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por estrangularlo.

—Ay, Dean —suspira ella y éste se siente al borde del colapso.

—Mejor enséñame el lugar. ¿Está listo para abrir? —pregunta, poniendo todas sus energías en cambiar de tema.

Mary pone los ojos en blanco y, negando con la cabeza, exhausta, da media vuelta, empuja la puerta de cristal con las palabras _Winchester’s Bar & Restaurant _escritas con pulcra letra plateada, provocando el tintineo de una campana colocada en el marco de madera, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que la siga al interior del local.

Dean, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios —que no logra desvanecer por completo la cortedad que lo está matando—, entra tras ella y deja salir un silbido impresionado al contemplar el restaurante por el que su madre luchó durante años.

— ¡Dios! —exclama, girando el rostro lentamente para contemplar cada rincón, sintiéndose un poco mareado, sin saber si es por el alcohol que aún tiene en el torrente sanguíneo o porque el sitio pasó de ser una coladera vacía y tétrica a algo completamente diferente y casi señorial, aunque con el toque hogareño que sólo Mary Winchester puede darle a las cosas—. ¡Es…! ¡Wow, mamá, a Sam le va a encantar!

Mary lo observa y sonríe con dulzura, la molestia anterior desvaneciéndose en un soplo de aire.

 — ¿Y a ti? —pregunta, dando un paso en su dirección, haciéndolo sentir acorralado—. ¿Te gusta a ti?

Dean pasa saliva e intenta sonreír de nuevo.

—Claro, sí, por supuesto —contesta, sintiéndose estúpido—. Trabajaste mucho por esto. Quedó perfecto. Mira esas mesas y esa barra… Dios, ¿cuánto costó todo esto? —pregunta, reparando, por primera vez, en los acabados en la madera, en los dos candelabros que, aunque pequeños, lucen imponentes sobre su cabeza, y en el puñado de mesas diseminadas por las dos salas que componen el comedor, separadas por dos altos pilares oscuros, una pegada a la pequeña terraza con vista al lago y la otra, más cercana al área de bebidas y entretenimiento.

Mary lo señala con un dedo.

—No es tu asunto —responde, divertida, sujetándole la mano para llevarlo a ver todo más de cerca.

Dean casi siente un nudo en la garganta cuando ve los cuadros temáticos del viejo oeste que adornan una de las paredes cerca del bar. Cuando habló de la idea, no pensó que su madre fuera a tomarla enserio.

—Está todo listo para inaugurar la noche del sábado: Ash consiguió un grupo musical local que tocará toda la velada, Jo invitó a todos sus conocidos, así que me prometió local lleno, Bobby dijo que va a arrastrar a Rufus con él a un viaje en carretera a través de Nebraska sólo para venir a vernos y Jodie también asistirá, con Donna y Alex. Incluso Missouri: dice que se muere por presentarnos a su nieta, Patience —Mary se toca el pecho, profundamente conmovida por el acto de solidaridad de todos sus conocidos, colocando, a la vez, una mano en el brazo de Dean, apoyado en la barra y respirando el ligeramente hipnótico aroma del _thinner_ y la madera impregnados, aún, en cada rincón de la nueva estancia—. Sam ya reservó un vuelo y, en el mensaje que me envió, dice que tiene una sorpresa para nosotros, lo cual sólo puede significar…

Dean se remueve, incómodo, en su sitio:

—Una novia —dice, rechinando los dientes.

No quiere ser malentendido: está feliz por Sam que, a pesar de todo, se fue a California siendo todavía un chico y logró matricularse en una de las mejores escuelas del lugar para estudiar leyes, pero que su hermanito tenga una relación estable _antes que él_ , que debería ser quien ponga el ejemplo en sus vidas, lo hace sentir un inútil. De hecho, Dean se siente inútil día a día, sólo con el hecho de _respirar_.

Cruza los brazos, alejándose del contacto de Mary, y bufa, huraño, mirando las cubiertas de plástico que debían pertenecer a las mesas y, al ser éstas colocadas en sus sitios, fueron relegadas a un rincón de la habitación. Es mucho plástico, así que tirarlo no le parece conveniente: tal vez puedan guardarlo y usarlo como lona si alguna vez deben pintar…

Mary asiente con la cabeza.

—Estoy feliz por él —afirma, sonriendo, luego, enarca una ceja y lo observa con meticulosa atención. Dean se siente bajo el lente de un microscopio—. Pero, Dean, aunque prácticamente todo está listo para el sábado, me sigue faltando una cosa y, si no la tengo para ese día, todo será un completo desastre.

De inmediato, la alerta se enciende en su cerebro y se yergue, intentando averiguar si puede ser de ayuda. Se lo debe a Mary, después de todo.

— ¿Qué es? —pregunta, ligeramente sobresaltado.

Mary señala las puertas dobles plateadas al fondo del corredor al otro lado del bar: llevan a una pulcra cocina donde la porcelana es nueva y los cubiertos resplandecen en los cajones.

—Alguien que se encargue de la cocina —responde ella, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Dean siente un escalofrío y, de repente, la temperatura a su alrededor disminuye varios centígrados.

_Mierda, no._

—Ma —dice, empezando a buscar entre el millar de pretextos que tiene programados en la cabeza desde que tenía dieciocho años y su vida se fue al carajo por una noche en la que no pudo mantener la boca cerrada, como debió hacer—. Que sepa preparar una buena hamburguesa no me hace un chef de estrella Michelin. No puedes pretender que me haga cargo de _tu_ cocina como si… como si… —fuera _alguien_. Niega con la cabeza y un nudo de aprehensión se le asienta en la boca del estómago—. No sé hacer pasta ni nada de esas cosas extrañas que Sam te convenció de poner en la carta —de pronto, se da cuenta de algo y la observa con ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Te volviste loca?

Mary se echa a reír, contemplándolo con ojos muy abiertos.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —aclara, volviendo a tocarle el brazo. Dean puede sentir el sudor resbalando por su frente y cuello. Quiere quitarse la chaqueta, que de pronto se siente demasiado pesada y asfixiante—. Pero este lugar es un negocio familiar y quién mejor que mi hijo para hacerse cargo de la parte más importante. Eres bueno, Dean. Y _quiero_ que lo hagas; tenemos toda ésta semana para repasar los platillos hasta que los sepamos de memoria, gramo por gramo, ingrediente por ingrediente.

Dean pasa saliva y siente el impulso de dar media vuelta y escapar por la puerta como todo un cobarde.

—…no —sisea, demasiado bajo incluso para oírse a sí mismo.

Mary lo contempla con ojos encendidos y sus dedos hacen presión en el brazo de su hijo, casi lastimándolo, de no ser por la gruesa piel que lo envuelve.

—En realidad, no te estoy preguntando —sentencia, sin darle tregua, haciendo que Dean sienta la garganta todavía más seca—. ¡Ya basta de castigarte, Dean! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que conservaste un trabajo más de un mes? ¿Cuándo decidiste arrojar tu vida a la basura y no me di cuenta? ¡Maldita sea! —Mary le golpea el hombro con la mano a manera de rabieta y da un paso hacia atrás para pasarse las manos por la cara, gruñendo con rabia.

La culpa regresa a Dean, sintiéndose como un balde de agua helada y, por más que intenta respirar profundo para llenarse de aire los pulmones y mantener el control, no lo consigue. Siente un zumbido en los oídos y una arritmia cardiaca que le infla el pecho como si una burbuja le hubiera envuelto el corazón.

»—Te lo dije hace siete años y lo repito hoy —comienza ella, alzando el rostro para verlo a los ojos con globos oculares demasiado brillosos. Dean se aplasta contra la barra, ceño fruncido y músculos demasiado tensos, una migraña haciendo aparición en la mitad de su frente, punzando a la par de su ritmo cardiaco acelerado. _No, por favor—_ : John fue un imbécil. ¡Es un idiota! —Exclama ella, liberando, por medio de la voz elevada, toda la frustración que la ha consumido por años y que nunca se permitió mostrar, del todo, frente a Sam y Dean—. Lo que te hizo fue espantoso, ¿de acuerdo? Y lo odio un poco por eso… pero nada de lo que dijo aquella noche es cierto —avanza hacia Dean y le toca la cara con manos frías. Él procura rehuir su mirada, demasiado clara, cuando la de él es turbia y sin vida—. Siempre fuiste un chico asombroso. ¡Eres un hombre maravilloso! Y que no seas capaz de verlo por su… por su… _intolerancia_ hace que me den ganas de buscarlo para abrirle el estómago y sacarle las entrañas como a un pez —Dean ríe, en contra de su voluntad, aunque los ojos le arden. _Ya_ , sólo quiere irse a esa alcantarilla que llama departamento y olvidarse de que todo esto pasó.

Mary lo obliga a inclinarse para darle un beso en la frente y Dean la abraza de nuevo porque no quiere dejar que lo vea mal. Él no llora. Él no siente. No lo ha hecho en casi ocho años y no comenzará ahora. Aun así, cuando apoya el rostro en el hombro de su madre, dos marcas húmedas aparecen en la tela de su blusa…

— ¿Y lo que te hizo a ti? —pregunta, sin poder contenerse—. ¿No lo odias por lo que te hizo a ti?

Mary le da una palmada en la espalda y suspira.

—Hice las paces con eso hace mucho tiempo —responde y él se pregunta si es cierto. Si puede ser verdad—. Y eso _tampoco_ tiene que ver contigo. Te agradezco que me lo dijeras. Yo… no puedo creer que me viera la cara de tonta por tanto tiempo. Pensé que era alguien diferente. Creí que nuestra relación era diferente… y resultó ser una más del montón —Mary sonríe, intentando no darle importancia al asunto, pero Dean es capaz de percibir su dolor.

Se mira las botas y niega con la cabeza.

—Si no hubiera abierto la boca… —dice en voz alta por primera vez, aunque, prácticamente, ha pensado eso, cientos de veces al día, desde que todo ocurrió.

Mary le toca la mejilla y niega, agitando sus cortos rizos dorados.

—Me habría enterado de otra forma. Tarde o temprano, lo habría sabido. Lo único que lamento es que fueras daño colateral.

Dean ríe.

—El daño colateral fuiste tú, mamá. Si no hubiera hablado… sobre _aquello_ , no habría tenido que decir lo otro, papá nunca se hubiera ido… seguiríamos juntos —pero, ¿era eso verdad? Dean llevaba meses queriendo explotar y esa noche sólo le ofreció la oportunidad.  

Mary frunce los labios y le da una palmada en el hombro.

—Perdónate ya. Siempre le diste mucha importancia a algo que Sam y yo superamos relativamente pronto. Tu padre tenía sus esqueletos en el armario y fue una pena que los descubrieras, pero no es tu obligación cargar con ellos. Él… ahora mismo, ni siquiera debe pensar en nosotros como tú lo haces en él, así que déjalo marchar de una vez. Vive tu vida, sé feliz. Deja de castigarte. Nadie te culpa.

_Yo lo hago._

Mary sujeta su mano y le da un apretón.

»—Y, sí lo que te interesa es hacer a tu madre feliz, cualquiera que sea el motivo, siempre puedes ayudarla en la cocina de su nuevo local —bromea, guiñándole el ojo y haciendo que una lágrima solitaria resbale por su mejilla. Se apresura a limpiarla y a actuar como si nunca hubiera estado ahí—. Eso, hijo, me pondría muy _contenta_.

Dean se siente sofocado, pero debe hacerlo por ella. Porque la ama y es consciente de que le destruyó la vida por no saber hacer las cosas de forma distinta.  

—Enséñame esos estúpidos platillos de una maldita vez —pide y Mary le sonríe, arrastrándolo a la cocina, donde tiene un libro de cocina engargolado con todas las recetas que Sam, Ellen e incluso Bobby encontraron para ella en la web y viejos libros de cocina familiares.

Al menos, no son nada del otro mundo y, si comienza a practicar ahora, Dean las tendrá bien aprendidas para el sábado por la noche.

—

Lo que ocurrió hace siete años fue que, durante la cena, John no pudo evitar hacer un par de comentarios despectivos sobre Mark Birkett, compañero del equipo de baloncesto de Dean.

Los alegatos empezaron encaminados hacia la obvia tendencia de Mark a vestirse _bien_ , a siempre llevar el cabello _increíblemente_ peinado con demasiado gel y a saludar a Dean en la calle con _demasiada_ efusividad cada vez que se encontraban.

John rió, con el tenedor lleno de pasta estático frente a la boca, miró a Dean a los ojos, haciendo caso omiso de la obvia cólera que hacia la sangre de su hijo bullir, y sentenció:

—Sólo digo que eres un chico guapo, Dean, y que incluso los _raritos_ se sienten atraídos por ti, pero ese chico da pena. Deberías alejarte de él antes de que la gente comience a pensar que eres… _igual._

Dean recuerda haber abierto la boca para jalar aire, pero éste se quedó estancado en sus pulmones, impidiéndole exhalar de nuevo, haberse sentido como si John acabara de golpearlo en el pecho con una fuerza brutal. El tenedor cayó a su plato con un golpe y resbaló por el borde, impactando en la mesa y deslizándose al suelo, dejando un rastro de crema y salsa en el bonito mantel de su madre.

Sam agachó la mirada y cortó un trozo de pan, distrayéndose mojándolo en el pozo de salsa en el borde de su plato, mientras, Mary se aclaró la garganta y miró a su esposo con el ceño fruncido.

—John, no deberías hablar así de la…

Dean golpeó la mesa con los puños y, sintiendo la cara ardiendo de furia, con el latido del corazón resonando en los oídos y la sangre tan caliente que se sintió mareado como si se encontrara en un sauna, exclamó, interrumpiendo a su madre:

— ¿Alguna vez has pensado que si ese _rarito_ me mira es porque yo lo hago también? —en su cabeza, hoy en día, aún puede escuchar el tinte extraño de su voz al hablar, como si fuera una bestia en sus entrañas la que usaba su boca en vez de su buen juicio que, ciertamente, era poco.

La verdad era que nunca dio pie a los avances de Mark hacia él, pero siempre notó que había _algo_ en el chico que lo atraía de la misma forma que ver el cabello de Lisa Braeden resplandeciendo bajo el sol u oler el perfume de Pamela Barnes desde lejos. Mark le _gustaba_ y, si bien nunca se besó con él bajo las gradas como con las chicas, el sentimiento era lo importante. Decía mucho sobre _algo_ con lo que Dean quería —y necesitaba— aprender a lidiar…

Pero nunca quiso sacarlo de esa manera. Nunca quiso dejar que su familia lo supiera de esa forma, pero tenía una cuenta pendiente con John que no podía callar más.

El rostro de John palideció y se quedó estático, como todos los demás en la habitación, antes de que una sonrisa _extraña_ se plantara en sus labios. Pronto, la sonrisa dio paso a una risa descarnada que, en la actualidad, sigue causándole pesadillas.

_Si tan sólo hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada…_

— ¿Te crees muy gracioso, no, _muchacho_? —preguntó John, cerrando las manos en puños.

Mary se puso rápidamente de pie y señaló con una mano a Sam, que se paró también, yendo hacia ella.

—No es momento de hablar al respecto —dijo ella, apresurada—. Sam, ve a tu habitación. Ustedes dos… ya habrá tiempo de conversar cuando todos estemos más…

— ¿Qué, Mary? ¿Calmados? ¿Cómo puedo estar calmado cuando el imbécil de mi hijo hace _bromas_ sobre ser homosexual sólo porque le molesta que hable mal de su amiguito? ¿Qué pasará cuando alguien más lo escuche? ¡No pienso tolerar estupideces en ésta casa, Dean! —exclamó, con ojos encendidos, antes de pasarse la mano por la barba con aire furioso—. ¡No voy a lidiar con que la gente piense que mi hijo es un _desviado_!

— ¡John! —exclamó Mary, furiosa y angustiada.

— ¿Crees que es una broma, viejo? Oh, yo te voy a decir qué suena como una gran broma y lástima que no lo fue —escupió Dean, levantándose y apoyando las manos en la mesa con rabia incontenible. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y un instinto primitivo le decía que buscara pelea, que sacara todo lo que lo había asfixiado durante meses sin contenerse, porque John no era quien para darle lecciones de moral o buen comportamiento—. ¡Contestar una maldita llamada en tu teléfono cuando lo olvidaste en casa y escuchar a un niño llamarte papá! —exclamó, golpeando la mesa, haciendo cimbrar los cubiertos y platos.

La salsera se volcó, dejando una horrible marca roja en el mantel blanco.

Mary se congeló, observando a Dean con ojos muy abiertos antes de girar el rostro lentamente y contemplar a su marido. Sam, que se había quedado oculto en el rellano de la escalera, masculló algo entre dientes que sonó sobrecogido a oídos de Dean y John… lo miró como si no pudiera creer que alguien como él existiera.

El hombre ladeó el rostro para ver a Mary, que tenía los ojos irritados y negaba con la cabeza.

—Mary, eso no es…

Dean contempló a su madre y, con la garganta cerrada, siguió:

—Su nombre es Adam. Tiene siete años. Vive con su madre en Minnesota. Ella es enfermera. Es sorprendente todo lo que te puede decir un niño de esa edad si preguntas con suficiente amabilidad. Él sólo quería hablar con _su papá._

El rostro de Mary se tornó de una coloración casi verde.

—Todos esas salidas a Windom, cuando decías que ibas a visitar a un viejo amigo —siseó ella, con los dientes castañeando—. En realidad eran para visitar _familia,_ ¿no, John?

—Mary, no es como tú crees…

— ¿Y cómo es papá? —Intervino Sam, dejando sus catorce años detrás, viendo a su padre con una furia tormentosa mientras bajaba las escaleras—. ¿Cómo es en realidad?

John respiró hondo y fijó la vista en Dean. En un instante, rodeó la mesa y le sujetó el cuello por la nuca, obligándolo a agachar la cabeza. Por más que intentó liberarse, no lo consiguió y, aunque Mary gritó y Sam protestó, no pudieron evitar que John lo empujara, derribándolo en el suelo, y lo persiguiera con paso homicida.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —Le preguntó, con furia coloreándole la voz—. ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?!

— ¡Que dejaras de jugar con mamá como lo has hecho por años! —Exclamó, consiguiendo ponerse de pie en la cocina, sintiéndose en peligro y saliendo por la puerta trasera hacia el patio, pero, aun así, siguió hablando, sin poder callarse más—. ¿Te sientes muy hombre hablando mal de la gente que es diferente? ¿Te sentiste igual cuando engañaste a mamá con una fulana y la dejaste embarazada con tu bastardo? ¿Estás orgulloso de ser un malnacido infiel? ¡Tú eras todo para nosotros y nos fallaste!

En medio del patio, John volvió a sujetarlo y le dio la paliza de su vida. Sam llamó a la policía mientras Mary, histérica, gritaba amenazas en contra de John si no soltaba a Dean, a quien sujetaba con el brazo por el cuello, cortándole el flujo de aire como aprendió a hacer con otras personas en sus tiempos como militar. Dean nunca imaginó que, algún día, su padre lo trataría como a un enemigo mortal.  

Recuerda, con perfecta claridad, como si estuviera escuchándolas una y otra vez en su cabeza, las palabras que su padre le dijo al oído antes de que las luces de la patrulla de policía anunciaran su llegada y dos oficiales se acercaran a toda velocidad a ellos para separarlos:

—Nunca vas a ser alguien en la vida, Dean. Para mí, estás muerto.

Y, aunque Mary se hubiera esforzado, por años, para intentar sacar esa frase de su cabeza, intentando convencerlo de que John sólo la dijo en el calor del momento, Dean todavía la sostiene en alto, como un mantra, porque es cierto.

Se siente muerto por dentro desde aquél día.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**—**

Los días siguientes a su conversación con Gabriel y Balthazar, Castiel los pasa planeando una huida próxima, por lo que pronto se convierte en un pasatiempo nocturno empacar, en grandes cajas de cartón, libros que no ha leído en años, instrumentos de cocina que nunca ha sabido cómo usar en realidad y, a decir verdad, prácticamente _todo_ aquello que se cruce en su camino en el momento menos esperado y pueda tomar con dedos perezosos para lanzarlo por encima del hombro a la caja más cercana. Pronto, una esquina de la sala es destinada para albergar, temporalmente, una pila de cajas marcadas con tinta indeleble para saber que contiene cada una y, mientras ese rincón se llena cada vez más de cubos de cartón, todo lo demás a su alrededor comienza a lucir increíblemente vacío, a tal grado que cualquier ruido se expande como un eco que retumba contra las paredes, el techo y el suelo.

Es algo solitario y entristecedor, pero, al mismo tiempo, la imagen viene con la promesa de libertad, por lo que la soporta con estoicismo.

Separa todo aquello que quiere llevarse consigo de lo que no y, esto último, se lo entrega a Hael, una prima segunda por parte de su madre, en el albergue de la iglesia para que le sea donado a gente en necesidad.

Ella lo observa con sus grandes ojos azules y curva el borde de la boca en una sonrisa amistosa. Castiel nunca ha entendido cómo no se ha vuelto loca trabajando en el bullicio de la iglesia, bajo la sombra de hombres como Zacharias que, si bien no va por la vida golpeando a la gente en la cabeza con la Biblia para que se aprenda los salmos, la acribilla con sermones desquiciantes que bien podrían equivaler a lo otro.

— ¿Limpieza de primavera? —pregunta ella, quitándole una de las cajas menos pesadas de las manos y llevándola a una mesa en el fondo de la amplia habitación que sirve como almacén para las donaciones.

— ¿A finales del verano? —inquiere Castiel, antes de percatarse de que la sonrisa en labios de la mujer es, más bien, burlona: siempre le ha costado trabajo reconocer el sarcasmo ya que es un sujeto _inusualmente_ directo—. Ah, sí, algo así —llevó demasiadas cajas y ahora se pregunta si eso puede ser sospechoso.

Recuerda un episodio en una de las series de _Investigation Discovery_ donde mencionaron que una señal de que alguien está pensando en quitarse la vida es que comienza a regalar sus pertenencias. ¿Su familia es lo suficientemente ingenua para pensar que está deprimido y no que piensa mudar su vida a Lawrence, dejándolos atrás? Sabe que es estúpido y un pésimo chiste, pero, por un segundo, desea que así sea, porque, al menos, podrían dejar de aquejarlo bajo la creencia de que está deprimido… y, quizás,  en realidad lo está. Lo ha estado por mucho tiempo.

Al menos, le queda el consuelo de que Hael y Naomi no se llevan bien, por lo que no corre peligro de que la mujer se lo cuente a su madre y ésta decida ponerle grilletes en los tobillos para mantenerlo en Topeka. Tiene treinta años, por todos los cielos: sentir temor de su madre, a esa edad, debería ser ridículo, oh, pero Naomi se ha esforzado en esas tres décadas —y más, en las vidas de sus hermanos mayores—, para ganarse cada gramo de desconfianza y cada estremecimiento de parte de sus hijos —talento que Ishim siempre le aplaude y le envidia, ya que sus propias tácticas parentales tienden más al engaño y la manipulación—.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi por aquí —comenta Hael, acompañándolo fuera del albergue a su camioneta para coger más cajas y llevarlas al interior. Durante toda la mañana hizo un calor atroz, pero, ahora que calló la noche, corre por la ciudad una brisa fresca que les regula el calor corporal mientras agita como abanicos las copas de los árboles—. Me apena que perdiéramos contacto.

—A mí igual —asiente Castiel, aunque, en realidad, no siente demasiado abatimiento.

Mientras más distancia haya entre él y su familia, mejor se sentirá, está seguro. No quiere ser injusto con aquellos que lo han tratado bien, pero hay algo en la sangre Novak que lo repele como un campo de fuerza, a pesar de que también corre por sus venas.

Hael ríe por lo bajo y agita la cabeza, haciendo que su largo cabello negro se mueva en todas direcciones.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando hicimos ese viaje al Gran Cañón cuando éramos adolescentes? Deberíamos repetirlo alguna vez —propone y Castiel siente un gran peso en el pecho.

La observa con ojos demasiado claros y debe haber algo en sus pupilas que hace que el júbilo de la mujer se desvanezca y su rostro se contorsione en una mueca de confusión. Entonces, Hael contempla la caja que lleva en las manos y, después, levanta la mirada para observar aquellas que están dispuestas en línea sobre una larga mesa al final de la habitación. Vuelve a mirar a Castiel y un soplo de viento frío recorre el albergue, arañándoles la piel y haciendo que una ventana se azote con fuerza. Hael se sobresalta ante el ruido repentino, pasa saliva y frunce los labios.

— ¿Te veré el domingo en la reunión familiar? —Quiere saber.

El resto de los Novak pueden no poseer su don de sanación, pero son condenadamente intuitivos. Y tal vez por eso los odia, aunque sólo un poco. Es resentimiento, más bien.

—Sí —contesta, mirando al piso—. Desafortunadamente.

Sabe que el domingo está marcado en la agenda de Gabriel como el _Día del Juicio de Cassie_ y, los últimos tres días, él mismo ha estado pensando en marcarlo en la suya como tal —aunque sin el cambio de género en su nombre, claro está—.

El rostro de Hael se descompone más y, cuando coloca la caja sobre la mesa y Castiel la imita, ella se apresura a darle un abrazo, porque debe sospechar que, en poco tiempo, no podrá hacerlo más. Castiel la rodea con los brazos y hunde el rostro en su cabello lacio, respirando el olor a miel y avena.

Una parte de él extrañará a su familia —a los miembros con los que siempre se llevó relativamente bien—, pero otra le está gritando _¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Termina de largarte de una vez!_ Y es esa a la que pretende hacerle caso.

—

El domingo por la tarde, después de ir a misa, los Novak se reúnen en la casa principal, como hacen cada fin de mes, para convivir _y_ restregarle en las narices al resto de la comunidad la increíble familia que son.

Apenas llegan a la casa, los niños se ponen el traje de baño y salen corriendo al patio trasero, con gran escándalo, para saltar a la piscina con revuelo, haciendo que cascadas de agua empapen el pasto verde de los alrededores.

Nick prepara el asador de carne mientras Sarah lo observa, las manos apoyadas en el estómago preñado, una sonrisa relajada en los labios. Amelia se dedica a picar fruta fresca en la cocina, que tiene las puertas y ventanas abiertas para dejar entrar las últimas brisas tibias del verano antes de que el otoño y sus vientos infernales lleguen, y Jimmy, sentado en una de las sillas de jardín del patio, infla, con ayuda de una bomba, un montón de flotadores infantiles al mismo tiempo que Claire, saltando de un lado a otro enfundada en un bañador rosa con flores, lo apresura con gestos de las manos y lloriqueos para que acabe con el suyo.

Castiel se deja caer con un suspiro en la silla plegable junto a su hermano y, colocando la cerveza a medio beber en la mesita a su lado —sabe que su madre odia verlo beber alcohol, por algún motivo que nunca ha logrado comprender, pero hoy es un día en que en verdad lo necesita—, le quita la bomba de las manos para hacer el trabajo más rápido: él, comparado a Jimmy, es descaradamente eficiente en trabajos manuales, de ahí que desde muy temprana edad decidiera dedicarse a la ebanistería, mientras que Jimmy siempre fue muy bueno con los números, por lo que se graduó como contador y actualmente trabaja para su padre, que lo tiene sujeto por el cuello la mayor parte del tiempo, sin que parezca que a Jimmy le importe o siquiera lo note.

Cuando termina con el flotador de Claire, la niña se lo quita de las manos, se lo pasa por la cabeza y le da un fuerte abrazo, sin prestarle importancia a que el plástico inflado se interpone entre ambos y golpea a Castiel en el estómago, obligándolo a estirarse para poder rodearla con los brazos.

La va a extrañar. Mucho. Y no tiene idea de si, una vez que le confiese a su familia sus preferencias sexuales, Jimmy le seguirá permitiendo hablar con ella. Duda que Jimmy quiera seguir en contacto con él, así que, ¿por qué debería permitírselo a Claire?

Cuando la niña da media vuelta y corre a la alberca para reunirse con sus primos, dando un increíble salto al centro del agua, Castiel respira hondo y toma la cerveza para beber un largo trago que le hiela la garganta.

Jimmy lo mira con atención un momento, aunque Castiel procura hacer caso omiso de él, al menos un minuto.

— ¿Has pensado en tener hijos, Castiel? —Le pregunta, con esa voz suave que suena tan diferente a la ronca de Castiel, que lo mira con una ceja enarcada y la incredulidad plasmada en la cara.

Suena a una pregunta tramposa, pero es Jimmy, así que se obliga a responder.

—Lo he pensado un par de ocasiones —admite, con el corazón constreñido en la caja torácica, donde late a gritos—. A veces siento envidia de ti, Jimmy —confiesa, sin dejar de mirar a Claire, cuyo cabello, dorado y largo, empalmado por el agua, se mueve detrás de su cabeza como una serpiente muy larga. Gabriel aparece por una esquina del patio, con dos relucientes pelotas de playa sujetas bajo los brazos, y lanza una hacia el agua, sin preocuparse al golpear con ella en la frente al nieto de Mirabel, hermana de Ishim. El niño se hunde un poco en el agua, mientras se frota la frente, y los demás ríen—. De la relación que tienes con Claire —porque, aunque algunas veces se ha visto a sí mismo como padre, nunca es con una mujer a su lado, por obvias razones.

Jimmy sonríe, viendo a su hija nadar de un lado a otro en la piscina, y le coloca una mano en el hombro a su hermano. Gabriel va hacia ellos y se sienta al otro lado de Jimmy, abriendo la hielera a su lado para sacar una cerveza y descorcharla con las llaves de su auto: la bebe casi por completo de un solo trago.

— ¿Balthazar no ha llegado? —Quiere saber, mientras se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano, y Castiel responde negando con la cabeza.

Gabriel le regala una mirada significativa y, por primera vez desde que todo esto empezó, se siente cohibido.

Nick consigue encender el carbón del asador por fin y lo celebra con una exclamación, abriendo los brazos con orgullo y mirando al cielo con mofa. Sarah ríe y aplaude.

Jimmy pasa saliva y, como si sólo estuvieran ellos dos, mira a Castiel a los ojos, idénticos a los suyos y, por lo bajo, murmura:

—A veces soy yo quien tiene celos de ti.

Ya que Jimmy está encarando a Castiel, sólo este puede ver los ojos de Gabriel abriéndose mucho y su boca formando una O perfecta. El hombre se pone de pie, no queriendo verse envuelto en la conversación, y se va con Nick, ofreciéndose a ayudarle con la carne, a lo que este se niega, mandándolo al diablo, tal cual.

Castiel contiene el aliento ante las palabras de su gemelo y se mira las rodillas. Es la primera vez que Jimmy le dice algo así. Tiene los dedos entumidos por el frío de la botella que sujeta con ellos. Levanta la mirada y la cruza con la de Jimmy.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunta, porque no siente que haya motivos: él no es feliz de la misma forma que Jimmy lo es con Amelia y Claire y ese _maldito_ don divino lo único que hace es provocarle pesadillas y malos ratos.

Si Jimmy supiera que la chica de la tienda de abarrotes al final de la cuadra practica la santería, lo que le ha conferido un aura viciada que Castiel puede ver a la perfección, seguro dejaría de comprarle dulces a Claire ahí. Y, si viera los espíritus en pena que Castiel ve cuando pisa la iglesia, ya no querría poner un pie en el lugar… como él. Y no es porque les tenga miedo —algo que no puede decir sobre la chicha de la abacería, a decir verdad, pero a ella le teme porque siempre le coquetea y no parece querer darse por vencida—, sino porque siente culpa por no poder hacer algo por ellos.

Al menos, a los vivos puede sanarlos y darles una segunda oportunidad, pero a los muertos… sólo puede verlos, ya que es incapaz incluso de hablar con ellos.

Sabe que hay _seres_ alrededor de los fantasmas cuya intención parece ser guiarlos al Más Allá, pero siempre ha tenido la sensación de que, si el difunto no quiere ser ayudado, estas entidades no pueden hacer algo al respecto, sólo dejarlos ser. Cuando sintió la curiosidad suficiente para intentar averiguar algo sobre estos entes, se topó con la palabra _Parca_ y, cuando susurró la palabra cerca de una mujer con éstas características, ella sólo sonrío y asintió con la cabeza, ignorándolo a partir de ahí.

—Mi vida es un asco, Jim —dice, por primera vez, en voz alta y un peso se levanta de sus hombros como espera que también pase cuando por fin diga _me gustan los hombres_ sin tener que morderse la lengua para seguir ocultándolo.

El deseo de libertad puede llevar a la gente a cometer muchas locuras, seguro, pero valen la pena.

Jimmy hace un ruido nasal y niega con la cabeza, volviendo a mirar a Claire.

—Siempre me he preguntado por qué tú y no yo. ¿Por qué fuiste tú quien heredó el don del bisabuelo y no yo? Y, en ocasiones, cuando te veo colocar las manos sobre una persona moribunda y otorgarle la salud una vez más, no puedo evitar sentir envidia o incluso rencor… esos pensamientos me han torturado por años y, en ocasiones, me roban el sueño, porque no son dignos de un buen cristiano. Lo siento, hermano —dice, encarando a Castiel una vez más.

Éste sólo enarca una ceja y frunce los labios.

Aunque son gemelos, nunca fueron tan cercanos como lo es con Gabriel o Balthazar y, ahora, ante la perspectiva de irse, siente pesar.

—No tienes que disculparte, Jimmy —afirma—. En ocasiones, yo me pregunto lo mismo: porque yo y no tú, así que creo que estamos a mano.

Jimmy frunce el ceño.

— ¿Reniegas del don?

—Lo he hecho desde el primer día —declara, también por primera vez en su vida.

No se arrepiente de haber salvado la vida de Jimmy, pero sí de todo lo que vino después, cuando Naomi comenzó a hacerlo sentir como un espectáculo de circo más que como un hijo.

El olor de la carne asada comienza a llenar el patio. Nick se dedica a tirar filetes sobre las brasas con maestría, mientras Gabriel habla con Sarah. Amelia y Naomi aparecen, llevando a la mesa de jardín grandes jarras de jugo de frutas e Ishim se recuesta en la hamaca bajo un techo de pérgola, junto a la fuente, con un libro grueso abierto sobre la cara para cubrirse los ojos de los fuertes rayos del sol.

¿Dónde estará mañana, cuando la verdad salga a la luz? ¿Camino a Lawrence, con el panorama de una nueva vida delante? ¿O todo se habrá ido al demonio de una forma que no le permita seguir pensando en eso?

Jimmy parece escandalizado ante sus palabras y abre la boca apresuradamente para protestar, pero Balthazar aparece por la puerta que lleva a la cocina, sujetando una carpeta y con el rostro rojo y empapado en sudor.

— ¡Oh, diablos, detesto el calor! —exclama, dejándose caer en la silla que Gabriel desocupó hace un rato, abanicándose la cara con la carpeta de plástico. Algo del viento artificial llega hasta Castiel, que siente el flequillo meciéndose ante el soplo—. Castiel, tengo que hablar contigo —dice, atropellado, y Castiel tiene que pasar saliva antes de poder asentir. Más recompuesto, Balthazar se pone de pie y señala con la cabeza el interior de la casa—. ¿Me acompañas?

Castiel se levanta y va tras su hermano mayor, pero, antes de que pueda dar más de tres pasos, Jimmy le sujeta la muñeca, obligándolo a mirar hacia abajo para encontrarse con sus ojos, y le pasa algo similar a lo que ocurrió con Hael en el albergue: _sabe_ que Jimmy _siente_ que está será la última vez que estén juntos, por lo que le regala una sonrisa compasiva y le da un apretón en la mano. Jimmy frunce el ceño y se aferra a él con una fuerza que casi duele, pero cuando Balthazar enarca la ceja, lo deja ir.

Instintivos. Así son los jodidos Novak, así que Castiel no se sorprende.

—

Se encierran en el despacho de Ishim, una habitación amplia con tres grandes balcones apostados detrás del elegante escritorio —que Castiel hizo sin ayuda de nadie cuando tenía veinte años—, y Balthazar se asegura de cerrar la puerta y hablar en voz baja.

—Hablé con el agente inmobiliario que se encarga de la renta de la casa de la abuela Hannah ( _tú_ casa) en Lawrence. Le dije que la sacara del mercado y me entregara los papeles, porque su legítimo dueño vivirá en ella a partir de ahora —le entrega la carpeta de plástico y, aunque no pesa más que unos gramos, Castiel siente que puede tirar de él hasta derribarlo en el suelo: es demasiado, emocionalmente hablando—. También transferí tu herencia a una cuenta externa y bien alejada de las garras de nuestros padres y sospecho que no se darán cuenta hasta que papá o Jimmy metan las narices en los estados bancarios de la familia, así que quizá tienes un par de días antes de que lleguen los reclamos, aunque no podrán hacer nada al respecto, ya que ese dinero es legalmente tuyo.

Castiel frunce los labios y se aclara la garganta, mirando al suelo. Ya es hora de que las partes más privadas de su vida se desenreden de las manos de su controladora familia, pero, con todo y eso…

Balthazar se recarga en el borde del escritorio negro y se cruza de brazos, mirándolo con una ceja en alto.

—No estás pensando en echarte para atrás, ¿cierto? —pregunta y Castiel, sinceramente, no sabe.

Pasa saliva y Balthazar frunce el ceño.

—Esta familia es corrosiva, hermano —le dice y sabe que usa su parentesco para hacer énfasis de lo involucrados que ambos están en esto, pero, aun así, Castiel se siente mal—. ¿Crees que ha sido sencillo para mí y Gabriel ver a nuestra madre exprimiéndote como un limón todos estos años? ¡Vaya! ¡Hasta Nick ha hecho comentarios al respecto! Todos sabemos que está _mal_ la forma en que ellos te usan y te exhiben para mantener el statu quo en este sitio desgraciado. Les gusta sentirse por encima de los demás y, si tú eres el acceso a eso, nunca le darán importancia a lo que tú quieras, a lo que sientas. Lo lamento, Cassie, pero eres la gallina de los huevos de oro en este cuento y, si los dejas, te van a destripar.

Castiel se humedece los labios y ladea la cabeza. El miedo y la ansiedad comienzan a escalarle por la espalda, pero sabe que Balthazar tiene razón. Sujeta la carpeta con más fuerza y respira hondo, intentando darse valor.

Ya es tiempo.

—Voy a decirles —sentencia, para convencerse.

Balthazar sonríe y, después, hace una mueca que sólo puede traducirse como un _oops_.

—De todas formas, tendrías que irte: Gabriel llevó un camión de mudanza esta mañana a tu departamento y tus cosas van camino a Lawrence.

Castiel pone los ojos en blanco, irritado.

— ¡Acordamos que después de que les dijera…!

— ¡Y Gabbo y yo acordamos que era mejor hacerlo antes, por si te acobardabas!

Está bien, de acuerdo: así, ya no tiene otra opción más que cortarse las amarras e irse a vivir su vida como le dé la gana. De todas formas, se cubre los ojos con las manos y niega con la cabeza.

— ¿Necesitas alcoholizarte primero? —Le pregunta Balthazar.

—Tal vez —confirma.

—Vamos por un par de cervezas, entonces. Podemos comer primero y pasar un buen rato en familia antes de que la bomba estalle. Dejé las llaves en el tablero del auto en caso de que mamá y los demás quieran lincharte: huiremos tomados de las manos como en ese clip de _Shrek._

—Oh, demonios.

—Esa es la actitud.

—

Es cuando April y su madre aparecen en la fiesta de jardín que Castiel comienza a sentir el estómago revuelto y el corazón le late un himno de guerra en el pecho. La mujer luce hermosa, enfundada en un vestido veraniego de color blanco que resalta el dorado cobrizo de su cabello. Le da un beso en la mejilla a manera de saludo y, mientras la contempla a los ojos, decide que, si no va a hacer esto por sí mismo, será por ella, porque no merece ilusionarse con un hombre que jamás podrá corresponderle como ella quiere y merece.

Sigue el consejo de Balthazar: convive con la familia, procura hablar con todos —a manera de despedida— y pasar un buen rato. Cuando cae la noche, abraza por última vez a Claire y, ¿por qué no?, a Jimmy también, aunque se gane una mirada extrañada de su parte.

Llega la hora de la cena y, cuando las lámparas anti-mosquitos son insuficientes para alejar a las pequeñas bestias y los niños comienzan a quedarse dormidos en los rincones más inesperados del patio, la reunión se traslada al interior de la casa.

Una de sus primas se dedica a servir porciones de tarta de fresas mientras otra va por ahí llenando copas de vino, aunque la mayoría de los hombres ya están ligeramente ruborizados por el abuso de cerveza en el patio.

El aroma de la carne asada se ha impregnado en las ropas de todos.

Mientras conversan en la sala de estar, Hael se sienta junto a Castiel y sujeta su mano, ofreciéndole una sonrisa. Gabriel le da una palmada en el hombro y Balthazar levanta los pulgares en su dirección. Nick los observa a todos y sonríe, encantado, mientras rodea con un brazo los hombros de Sarah.

Mirabel, sentada junto a Ishim, observa a Jimmy y Amelia, sentados en el sofá de dos plazas en un rincón de la habitación, y luego desliza los ojos por April mientras ésta conversa con su madre y Naomi: seguramente se percató de la forma en que la mujer intentó llamar la atención de Castiel toda la tarde y la manera en que este siempre se las arregló para escabullirse y distraerse con otras cosas.

—Castiel, ya tienes treinta años —comenta la mujer, mirándolo con sus afilados ojos gatunos—, ¿no has pensado que ya es hora de casarte y tener familia?

Oh, Dios, ésta es la apertura. Siente el estómago revuelto y, por un momento, las náuseas se vuelven insoportables. Un temblor fino le sacude las extremidades y espera, con todo su ser, que no sea demasiado notorio. Ahora, las miradas de todos están fijas en él y la habitación se siente congestionada y caliente.

—Lo he pensado, sí —confiesa.

Gabriel se acomoda a su lado, con una sonrisa plástica en las facciones. Balthazar lo observa todo con ojos cristalizados que recuerdan a los de una muñeca de porcelana. Nick vuelve a reír, llenando toda la habitación con el sonido de su voz y ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de Naomi.

— ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho aún? Habiendo candidatas tan agradables disponibles —insiste Mirabel y, por un instante, Castiel piensa que no se irá de la casa hasta verlo poner un anillo de compromiso en el dedo de April.

Por un segundo, agradece que Zacharias no asistiera: Mirabel seguro lo habría convencido de casarlos aquí mismo y April, siendo April, habría aceptado, sólo para no decepcionar a los presentes.

—Pues porque… —comienza, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

— ¿No es obvio? —interrumpe Nick y Castiel adivina lo que va a pasar milésimas de segundo antes de que ocurra de verdad. Balthazar se pone de pie para colocar una mano en el hombro de Nick y callarlo, pero no llega a tiempo: su mano apenas se está cerrando en el cuerpo de su hermano cuando este se hace a un lado y, encantado, termina—. A Castiel siempre le han gustado los hombres.

La habitación se congela. Nadie se mueve y, a excepción de algunos gritos ahogados, todo se vuelve silencio.

La madre de April se cubre la boca con una mano e intenta fingir un desmayo, pero tiene que pensarlo mejor cuando nadie hace ademán de atraparla, ni siquiera su hija, que observa a Castiel como si le hubieran salido cuernos de la frente.

Naomi tiene un rostro pétreo y el de Ishim es una máscara perfecta de neutralidad. Amelia observa a Nick con la boca abierta, al igual que Hael y otros invitados, mientras Sarah se aferra al brazo de su esposo con un agarre que debe doler. Gabriel parece a punto de levantarse para golpear a Nick y Jimmy… Jimmy tiene el ceño fruncido y también parece querer atacar a su hermano mayor.

—No pudiste hacer una broma de peor gusto, ¿cierto? —masculla, la voz llena de veneno.

Y Castiel sabe que no es veneno contra Nick, sino contra la preferencia sexual que acaba de ser insinuada. La sangre se le hiela y se obliga a mirar a su gemelo tras pasar saliva. 

—No está bromeando —dice, ganándose la atención y la incredulidad de todos—. Es cierto.

De nuevo, silencio, hasta que Nick ríe a carcajadas.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Pregunta, fingiendo inocencia—. Fue un dardo lanzado a ciegas y, ¡mira!, di en la diana.

Entonces, Gabriel se pone de pie, va hacia Nick y lo levanta del asiento, sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa de franela sin hacer caso del grito ahogado de Sarah. Nick no parece afrontado, hasta que Gabriel le escupe _¡Lucifer!_ En la cara —porque Nick siempre ha detestado ese apodo— y le estrella el puño en el mentón, lanzándolo de espaldas al suelo.

Entonces, todo se vuelve un caos físico que Castiel no se preparó para enfrentar, ya que creyó que todo sería, más bien, emocional.

El entorno se transmuta a un escándalo de gritos, quejas, groserías y golpes hasta que Balthazar consigue arrancar a Gabriel de encima de Nick, que despotrica en el suelo como un niño pequeño, mientras Naomi corre de la casa, _educadamente,_ a las Kelly y otros amigos de la familia, apremiándolos a ir hacia la puerta.

— ¡Ustedes dos, YA BASTA! —Exclama la mujer con voz atronadora, refiriéndose a Gabriel y Nick, una vez la habitación está menos ocupada y en ella sólo permanecen los miembros más cercanos de la familia—. Y _tú_ —dice, dirigiéndose a Castiel mientras lo apunta con un dedo afilado—, ven conmigo. Tenemos que hablar.

Castiel toma aire hasta llenarse los pulmones y asiente. Cuando la mujer sale de la sala, se obliga a ir tras ella, con la poca dignidad que le queda a cuestas, negándose a ver a los demás a los ojos.

A sus espaldas, oye suspirar a Hael, llorar a Sarah y el botín de Balthazar impactando contra el muslo de Nick, que sigue desparramado en el suelo, casi como si estuviera en la playa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si ya llegaron hasta aquí, al menos dejen un comentario ¬¬  
> Página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive (actualizaciones, intereses, nuevas historias, recomendaciones…).  
> Canal de YouTube: Prudence Hummel (DIY, curiosidades, ecología y esas cosas…).


End file.
